Regarde-moi
by elyteracy
Summary: (Part 5 de Tout ce que les autres ne voient pas) Blue et Red étaient peut-être ceux qui comprenaient le mieux Green, mais Nanami était celle qui le connaissait le mieux.


**A/N : . J'ai hésité longtemps pour les noms des personages. Je me suis finalement décidé pour les noms japonais  
Je ne hais pas Dr. Okido. Je suis assez neutre sur lui. Mais c'est ainsi que je vois la relation de Green et son grand-père.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Green, Red, Blue, Nanami, Evoli, et Dr. Okido appartiennent tous à _The Pokemon Company. _

**. . .**

Blue et Red étaient peut-être ceux qui comprenaient le mieux Green, mais Nanami était celle qui le connaissait le mieux.

Leurs parents étaient morts alors qu'ils étaient jeunes, et Yukinari Okido, leur grand-père fut celui qui s'occupa d'eux. Ou il était supposé s'occuper d'eux. Ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas. Et Green en voulait à son grand-père.

Yukinari Okido était trop plongé dans son travail pour vraiment faire attention à ses petits-enfants. Les anniversaires, les rencontres parents-profs, même Noël, tout fut oublié au profit de ses recherches.

Nanami savait qu'au moins, il traitait tout le monde de la même façon.

Puis il y avait eu le début de leur voyage. Voilà Green et Red partis chacun de leur côté.

Et tout changea.

Yukinari Okido découvrit Red. Car il n'y avait aucun doute : Red était un génie de la stratégie. Soudainement, dans son monde fait de recherches et de pokémons, il y avait maintenant ce gamin qui parlait peu.

Et ce qui avait toujours été Green et Red, devint Green _ou_ Red. N'était-ce pas ironique, vraiment, que le professeur qui m'avait jamais ne serait-ce que féliciter Green, se découvre un intérêt presque paternel pour Red, qui lui n'en avait rien à faire ?

Nanami était furieuse, mais avant tout dégoûtée. Elle n'en voulu pas à ce pauvre Red, qui n'avait jamais demandé cette attention, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Green. Car à onze ans, on a besoin d'un fautif. Et si cela ne plaisait pas à Nanami, elle savait pourquoi.

Elle savait que Green rejeta Red car il voulait se démarquer. Que les insultes n'étaient qu'un moyen de défense, comme pour se rassurer lui-même qu'il ne valait pas moins que Red. Qu'au final, tout n'était qu'une tentative désespérée de se faire remarquer par la seule figure paternelle qu'il avait.

Peut-être était-ce pire de savoir, finalement. De savoir et de ne pouvoir rien faire. De voir Red et Green s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, alors qu'ils avaient été si proches. De savoir que Green ne disait rien car il était fier, trop fier, mais qu'il souffrait.

Le Green qui revint de la Ligue n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses yeux qui avaient un jour vifs et rieurs, étaient maintenant tristes et ternes. Nanami ne savait pas quoi faire. Il mangeait normalement, dormait normalement. Lorsqu'elle essayait de lui parler, il trouvait toujours un moyen de s'échapper. Elle voulait l'aider, mais Green ne la laissait pas faire.

Après l'une de ses nombreuses de ses nombreuses escapades à la page, il revint avec un Evoli. La petite boule de poils ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Les voir tous les deux rassura Nanami. Elle comprenait que Green avait eu besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un sans jugement, quelqu'un qui l'aimerait sans raison pour.

Il emménagea à Jadielle, s'étant vu offert un poste en tant que Champion d'arène. Nanami était terriblement inquiète pour lui. Il appelait régulièrement, lui souriait, lui assurait que tout allait bien. Mais elle voyait ses joues creuses, les cernes sous ses yeux et sa peau pâle. Et elle comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, qu'il mentait pour la rassurer.

Cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles.

Jusqu'au jour où il appela avec des yeux brillants, pour lui dire qu'il avait commencé à visiter Red au Mont Argenté. Et Nanami savait, à partir de ce moment, que tout irait bien.

Il visita. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle savait que Green voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre en silence, lorsque soudainement, Green parla :

« J'aime Red.

— Je sais, répondit-elle. »

Et c'était vrai. D'une certaine façon, elle avait toujours su.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je l'aime de façon romantique, précisa-t-il.

— Je sais, répéta-t-elle. Je sais depuis longtemps.

— Je... Ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, les yeux baissés.

Daisy caressa ses cheveux puis son visage, et s'arrêta. Il leva les yeux pour regarder sa sœur.

— Green, je ne t'aimerai pas moins parce que celui que tu aimes se trouve être un homme, assura-t-elle. Je t'ai vu souffrir trop d'années pour ne serait-ce penser t'en vouloir. Tu as le droit d'être heureux, Green. Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais te refuser ce droit. »

A ce point, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Green. Nanami prit son frère dans ses bras, et le berça doucement le temps que ses sanglots se calment.

Puis Red descendit du Mont Argenté, et s'installa chez Green. Et Yukinari Okido décida qu'il serait peut-être temps de parler à son petit-fils maintenant que Red vivait avec lui.

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans le salon lorsqu'il proposa à Red de revenir vivre à Bourg-Palette.

« Pourquoi ne pas rentrer ? Demanda-t-il. Cela ferait plaisir à ta mère, et l'appartement de Green n'est pas très...grand.

Nanami jeta un regard inquiet à son frère, mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère, juste résigné. Red avait posé sa main sur son épaule, comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

— Grand-père, Red ne va rentrer à Bourg-Palette, il vit ici, il a envie de vivre ici, dit Green, d'un ton lasse.

— Pourquoi voudrait-il vivre ici plus que chez lui ? S'exaspéra Yukinari Okido.

Elle vit Green demander la permission à Red d'un coup d'œil. Il hocha la tête. Green prit alors la main de Red dans la sienne.

— On sort ensemble Red et moi, Grand-père, expliqua-t-il.

— Vous... Sortez ensemble ? Répéta-t-il.

Red confirma d'un mouvement de tête.

— Oui, Red est mon petit-copain.

Yukinari Okido resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, ses yeux fixés sur les mains liés des deux jeunes hommes.

— Je vois, finit-il par dire. »

Il n'ajouta rien, se leva, et quitta l'appartement sans un mot.

Il appela plus souvent par la suite, mais jamais il ne ramena ce sujet. C'était comme s'il l'ignorait. Nanami, inquiète, lui demanda si ça le gênait.

« Tant qu'il ne me fait pas de reproches, je m'en fous. Il n'a jamais fait attention à moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir besoin de sa bénédiction. »

C'est à ces mots que Nanami sut que Green avait grandi. Il n'avait plus besoin de son grand-père. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Il était heureux, et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait d'important.


End file.
